


Kirk & Spock Ready for Danger

by Bedeeshee



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedeeshee/pseuds/Bedeeshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image of TOS Kirk & Spock Ready to Take on Danger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirk & Spock Ready for Danger

" alt="Kirk& Spock Ready for Danger" />


End file.
